Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama
Kim Possible: The Movie (previously promoted as Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama) is a 2005 American 2D-animated/CG-animated adventure spy comedy film based on the Fox animated television series Kim Possible. The film was directed and produced by Steve Loter, and stars the regular television cast of Christy Carlson Romano, Will Friedle, Nancy Cartwright, Tahj Mowry, John DiMaggio, Nicole Sullivan, Raviv Ullman, Raven-Symoné, Kirsten Storms, Gary Cole, Jean Smart, Shaun Fleming, Rider Strong, Robert Stainton, Billy Crystal, Jason Lee, James Clayton, Owen Wilson, Geo G., Tony Daniels, Tom Kenny and Martin Sherman. The film follows Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable that Dr. Drakken kidnapped Kim's dad, Kim makes a battle suit to stop Dr. Drakken and Shego, and save not just Middleton, but the entire world. McCorkle and Schooley began developing the film in 2002, shortly after the premiere episode of Kim Possible. In July 2002, they announced they were working on the script, it was re-written over a hundred times, and this creativity continued after animation had begun in 2003. The film was originally intended to be the series finale but Fox ultimately renewed the series, and the fourth season of Kim Possible premiered on February 11, 2007, with events of the series continuing after the movie itself. The film was released in theaters on April 8, 2005,on DVD and VHS on August 23, 2005 and on Blu-ray on May 17, 2011 and made its network premiere on Fox on August 4, 2007. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, Cayman Islands, Walmart, and Burger King, which perched selected stores with 9-foot Rufus inflatables. It received universal acclaim from critics and was a box office success, grossing $645 million worldwide on its $63 million budget. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but it lost to Disney/Pixar's Wondercolts. It also received a nomination for Best Original Song. It also later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. The film also features Christy Carlson Romano's single "Could It Be". The film features a plot similar to the first aired episode of the series, "Crush". A live-action adaption of the same name is scheduled for release on February 15, 2019. Plot The film opens with every character seeing Kim Possible: The Movie in a movie theater. In the movie proper, in his latest attempt to take over the world, Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's nemesis, has been developing an elaborate new master plan that baffles everyone, even his assistant, Shego. Among the plan's stages are the procurement of a new toy design, development of Synthodrone androids, and a bizarre research project investigating the lifestyles of teenage girls. Meanwhile, Kim realizes that her crime-fighting lifestyle has prevented her from having a steady boyfriend and that Ron may be her only prospect for the upcoming junior prom, a distasteful prospect in the eyes of her fellow cheerleaders (mainly Bonnie Rockwaller), who are all dating athletes, while Ron is seen as a nerd. However, Ron introduces Kim to Eric, a new student, and Kim and Eric are instantly attracted to each other. As their platonic relationship gradually progresses into pure and genuine romance, Ron finds himself increasingly on the sidelines of Kim's life. His jealousy towards Kim's relationship with Eric makes him realize that he has romantic feelings for Kim, but decides not to tell her, out of fear of ruining their friendship. At the same time, Ron finds himself annoyed by the numerous changes the new owners of Bueno Nacho, his favorite fast-food chain, have been making. To complete the final stage in his master plan, Drakken captures Kim's father, who possesses the most advanced "cybertronic technology" in existence. Although Kim and Ron manage to rescue Dr. Possible from his octopus tank, Drakken escapes and continues to confuse everyone with his scheme, and Bueno Nacho introduces their first kiddie meals, which come with a small, toy robot-figure called "Little Diablo". The Little Diablos are a worldwide popular sensation, and children all over the world are grabbing them. Kim realizes Ron's growing unhappiness and tries to have a heart-to-heart talk with him, explaining that things are changing and it's time to move on in life. While Kim and Eric attend prom together, Ron decides to take Rufus, his naked mole rat, to Bueno Nacho. There, he is disappointed to find the bendy straws have been taken away and decides it is time to complain to the new owner of Bueno Nacho. When he is connected, Ron discovers the new owner is none other than Dr. Drakken, who has embedded cybertronic technology into each Little Diablo toy. Bueno Nacho's new manager, an agent of Drakken, activates the army of Little Diablos which attack Ron and Rufus. Eluding the pursuing Diablos, Ron bursts into the prom insisting that the tiny dolls are evil. While most dismiss him as crazy, Kim decides to investigate his claims, and despite the protests of Eric, contacts Wade, who confirms what Ron said. His plans close to being exposed, Drakken unleashes a directed attack on Middleton. Kim's brothers' own Little Diablos transform into giant, armed robots. With help from the Possible family, Kim and Ron succeed in defeating the robot attack. However, Drakken then reveals to a shocked Kim that Shego has kidnapped Eric, and demands her surrender in exchange for Eric's safety. Enraged, Kim dons a new experimental high tech advanced battle suit, despite warnings from Wade, and heads off with Ron to Drakken's current lair, Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters. Kim and Shego battle while Ron takes care of Drakken's Sumo Ninja. After defeating Shego, Kim is happy when she sees Eric walking towards her, unharmed and hugs him. Eric then reveals that he is actually one of Drakken's synthodrones and shocks Kim in her battlesuit, rendering her unconscious. Ron charges at Eric in anger, but Shego knocks him out. The entire world is soon under attack from armies of the giant Diablo robots. Ron and Kim wake up in a storage room tied up. Kim, who is heartbroken, humiliated, and depressed, is close to conceding defeat, thinking that there isn't a real boy for her in the world but Ron encourages her and ends up revealing his feelings for her, which makes Kim realize that she feels the same way about Ron. With Rufus's help, they escape and head up to the roof to destroy the master signal tower controlling the Diablos. Shego and Eric attempt to stop them, but Kim manages to fight off Shego and Rufus destroys Eric by puncturing his foot and draining his "syntho-ooze." The Diablos deactivate all over the world, Drakken attempts to flee, but Ron cuts him off, saying that he crossed the line when he messed with Bueno Nacho. Drakken begs for mercy and Ron forces him to finally say his name, which he does as "Stoppable." Shego also tries to escape but Kim kicks her into Drakken's machine, subduing her and saving the world from Drakken's evil plans once again. Drakken and his goons are taken into custody and the media broadcasts the news of Kim and Ron's victory. Kim and Ron return to their high school prom holding hands, signifying their newfound status as a couple, and everyone pauses to look at them. Bonnie tries making fun of them, but everyone else cheers as a soft, romantic song ("Could It Be") begins to play. Kim and Ron sheepishly stand there, not sure what to do until Rufus pushes them closer together. Ron holds out his hand for Kim and they head out onto the dance floor and have a slow romantic dance. They pause during the dance and smile at each other before sharing their first real, romantic kiss, marking the beginning of their relationship. And so, Kim, Ron, and Middleton had lived happily ever after. The end title cards begin with "Could It Be" playing during the end title cards. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, back at the lava, Dr. Drakken was now changed into Sineus Dire, and his claw rises from the lava, and growled, then laughed evilly. The scrolling credits began with 2 songs such as the show's title music, Call Me, Beep Me is sung by Christina Aguilera and Mission Impossible theme song playing during the credits. In the post-credits scene, everyone state their opinions about this movie, and Ron says what sequel will come out. Cast * Christy Carlson Romano as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible, a beautiful high school teenager who regularly saves the world with her best friend Ron Stoppable. A comment from rival and fellow cheerleader Bonnie has Kim worried about not having a "worthy" date for prom destroys her self-confidence—until Eric arrives. As they begin to spend time together, she begins to ignore Ron and remains relatively immune to his newfound romantic feelings for her. However, she returns his feelings by the film's conclusion, having come to the conclusion that the ideal boyfriend should be her childhood best friend. * Will Friedle as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable, Kim Possible's best friend who helps her save the world, usually as a distraction or by some accident. Throughout the film, a combination of both Eric taking Kim away from him and Drakken's schemes with Bueno Nacho causes Ron to realize his romantic feelings for Kim. At first, he decides not tell Kim about his true feelings out of fear of destroying their friendship, but he later admits them to her after Eric betrayed Kim. * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole-rat, who, due to his small size, frequently saves Kim and Ron from tight situations. He is the first to notice and share Ron's discomfort, and ultimately destroys Eric for additionally dismissing naked mole rats as gross. * Tahj Mowry as Wade, Kim's techie, a twelve-year-old super-genius. Wade unveils several new technologies in order to combat Drakken's latest scheme, including a white/neon blue morphing battle suit and stun gun. * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken (Drew Theodore P. Lipsky), Kim's nemesis who frequently plots to take over the world. In the film, his plans are far more developed than they ever have been, as they, for the first time, not follow typical villain clichés and involve emotionally compromising Kim in order to prevent her from stopping him. * Nicole Sullivan as Shego, Drakken's sassy and sarcastic sidekick. Like Kim, she has an extremely difficult time comprehending any part of how Drakken's master plan works in the film. She nevertheless engages in combat with Kim as usual but ultimately gets defeated. * Raviv Ullman as Eric, Kim's mysterious and charismatic prom date, who is really a synthodrone created by Drakken to distract Kim from his plans. * Gary Cole as Dr. James Timothy Possible, Kim's father, a rocket scientist whose recently developed cybertronic technology Drakken steals for his plans. * Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible Kim's mother, a brain surgeon who provides both Kim and Ron some emotional support throughout the film. She pities Ron for how Kim has completely shunted him for Eric, but says little else as Kim is, at the time, happy with Eric. * Shaun Fleming as Jim and Tim, Kim's annoying but genius little twin brothers. Their own experiments with rockets prove crucial in supporting Kim and Ron against Drakken's preemptive attack on Middleton. * Raven-Symoné as Monique, Kim's best girl friend, who is unimpressed with Kim for having fallen for Bonnie's taunts, but becomes invested when Kim's courtship with Eric begins to progress. Though largely unaware of Ron's struggles due to a lack of interaction with him, she is very satisfied with how things turned out for both of them at the film's conclusion. * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's rival and fellow cheerleader who mocks Kim at every opportunity in an attempt to prove her (non-existent) superiority. As such, she's extremely superficial, as she gets back together with her on-off boyfriend Brick just for the social status and prom night. * Rider Strong as Brick Flagg, Bonnie's relatively clueless boyfriend and high school star quarterback. Though he seems to be fond enough of Bonnie, he is quick to ditch her when she tries to shut him down over things like celebrating Kim's victory over Drakken. * Diedrich Bader as Lars, Drakken's henchman and new temporary assistant manager of Bueno Nacho. * Eddie Deezen as Ned, assistant manager of Bueno Nacho. He regularly interacts with Ron throughout the film and expresses similar discontent over changes to the chain. * Clyde Kusatsu and Lauren Tom as Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko, a Japanese toy company owner and his translator whom Kim saves several times. * Maurice LaMarche as Big Daddy Brotherson, the boss of The Bermuda Triangle restaurant, high-profile underground criminal, who likes to play mind games with his clients and apparently employs silly passwords. Production Development After the premiere of Kim Possible ''in June 2002, Mark and Bob announced that they would make a movie based on it for release in 2005 and start the script next week, they started production on making a direct-to-video film titled Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time for December 2003. Work continued on the screenplay from late June 2002 onwards, taking place in the small bungalow where McCorkle first pitched ''Kim Possible in 2001. McCorkle described his desire to also make the film dramatically stronger than a TV episode, saying that he wanted to "give you something that you haven't seen before". Casting The voice actors from Kim Possible , reprised their roles as their characters. The cast did the first of three table readings in August 2002, and began recording every week from January 2003 until the end of production. ??? directed them for the first time since the television show's early seasons. Animation The hand-drawn animation was made by Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California and Seoul, South Korea, and was outsourced to Saerom Animation and Hanho Heung-Up Co. Ltd both in South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and TMS Entertainment in Japan. The animators of Rough Draft thanked Mark McCorkle for making a 2D animated version of the film adaption. CGI animation were animated by the Sony Pictures Imageworks animation department. The use of CGI was also supervised, directed, and animated by C. Elbourn, using Softimage for CGI animation and visual effects. Music Main article: Kim Possible: The Movie: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Mark McCorkle announced in November 2002 that Adam Berry has been composing the film's score. Music production began in 2003 and ended in 2004. Release The film was released in North America on April 8, 2005, and on February 24, 2005 in the United Kingdom. Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with nine toys including Kim, Ron, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Rufus, Wade, James Possible, Ann Possible, and Eric with a paid Kids' Meal order. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Kim & Ron's famous ice cream that consists of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed Oreo cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Dr Pepper gave away sweepstakes of two tickets for the first showing of the film. Cheese Nips had a limited edition of Kim Possible characters with six of them including Kim, Ron, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Rufus, and Wade. Kellogg's gave away six different comic books based on Kim Possible: The Movie inside specially marked boxes of Frosted Flakes and other Kellogg's cereals. 7-Eleven had a promotional tie-in with two new limited edition slurpees, Dr. Drakken's Blue Raspberry and Shego's Green Apple. Walmart promoted the film with an 8 week sale, The Kim Possible sale, where Kim Possible themed merchandise is sold during the sale. Cayman Islands promoted the film with a contest where you can win a trip to the Cayman Islands. ICEE promoted the film with a new limited edition Kim Possible slushie. M&M's released packages of the characters and came with a code for the Kim Possible Game: So The Drama video game. Hershey's hosted a sweepstakes that you can win $5,000 dollars plus free tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a exclusive Rufus plushie wearing a Hershey's shirt, a signed poster, exclusive Frostie root beer drink with a Shego head shaped on the bottle, and a Kim Possible shirt. Coca-Cola released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Coca-Cola bottles in selected isle. The promotion is revived during its home media release. Dannon released 2 limited time Danimals flavors to promote the movie. The two flavors are the Kim Possible-licious Flavor Berry-Banana Storm (Strawberry and Kiwi flavor) and Ron's Berry-Banana Storm (Berry and Banana flavor). In addition to that, Dannon also hosted a sweepstakes where you can win tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a PlayStation 2, a exclusive Danimal wearing a Kim Possible shirt, $25,000 dollars, and a vacation to California. Trailers * A teaser trailer was released on August 2, 2004, and was shown before films such as Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, Mr. 3000, and Shark Tale. * The first theatrical trailer was released on November 2, 2004, and was attached to films such as The Incredibles, The Polar Express, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, National Treasure, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Zina and the Vivid Crew, and Fat Albert. * The second theatrical trailer was released on January 8, 2005, and was attached to films such as Elektra, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, Are We There Yet?, The Pacifier, Robots, Ice Princess, and Tj's World: The Movie. Video game A video game based on the film titled Kim Possible Game: So The Drama was released on March 29, 2005 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Greeny Arcade, PC, and OS Macintosh, as well as on mobile phones. Home media The High School Whenever Movie was released on DVD and VHS was released on August 23, 2005, special features include the Emmy-nominated episode "Crush", audio commentaries, playable games, and a demo of Kim Possible Game: So The Drama on Xbox and PS2, galleries. The film was the best-selling DVD in its initial week of release, selling over 800,000 copies and making over $19.9 million making it the fifth-top selling DVD of 2003. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. The Family Fun was released on DVD on November 14, 2006 with the same bonus features as the original 2005 DVD. The film was re-released on DVD again on January 23, 2007, to promote Kim Possible's comeback for a fourth season. A fourth DVD re-release was released on June 1, 2010, as a part of Fox's 20th Century Fox 75th Anniversary releases. A Blu-Ray edition of the film was released on May 17, 2011. It was also released on Blu-Ray 3D and Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on April 16, 2013. A 10th Anniversary Edition release was on April 7, 2005, to coincide with the 10th Anniversary of the film's release. It was also released on 4K Ultra Blu-Ray on November 15, 2016. Reception Box office Kim Possible: The Movie earned $57,137,842 on its opening day in the United States making it at No. 2 behind Sin City. It grossed a combined total of $72,472,352 in its opening weekend on 3,500 screens at 2,536 theaters, averaging about $5,793 per venue or an average of $9,479 per screen, and reaching the No. 2 spot behind Sin City of the box office for that weekend. The opening weekend would end up making up 64.28% of the film's final gross. The film closed on August 19, 2005, having been unsuccessful at outgrossing its competitors, Madgascar from DreamWorks ($532,680,671), and M.I.S.S.I.O.N. from Universal ($293,274,922). It still made a huge profit for both distributor 20th Century Fox and producer Clay Productions, having earned $646,380,148 worldwide, while being produced on a modest $63 million budget. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Kim Possible: The Movie holds an 91% based off of 208 critics. On Metacritic, it assigns an normalized average score of 91 out of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". = Accolades